the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Without Memory
AWAKENING WITHOUT MEMORY by firey ~ blurb Analese doesn't know who she is or why she woke up in the prison of IceClan. Nobody is telling her anything, nobody will even speak to her. Without the rest of her memory, Analese doesn't know anything but one thing: that IceClan is accusing her of nearly destroying the Clan and that they are about to execute her. chapter one - reality Waking up is like a nightmare to me. I don't even know what happened. I don't even know where I am. Everything seems fuzzy. I try to take a step forward, only to be held back by a bramble that is looped around my paws. "Stars, where am I?" I mutter. It takes me a moment to realize someone is standing at the entrance of the den. The den itself is blocked by a bramble screen. The cat is staring at me, her eyes never leaving me. "Hey," I mumble, "Who are you?" She doesn't reply. Still, her eyes never stray from my side. I blink. "I'm..." I narrow my eyes for a moment. What's my name? "Analese," the cat blurts out, "Your name is Analese." The moment she says it she flinches. Suddenly the bramble screen opens. I scrunch up my eyes due to the fact that I'm not used to the sunlight. "Featherflame, are you talking to the prisoner again?" A tom pokes his head in, "You know that there's no point, I mean tomorrow's the-" He stops and stares at me. "She's awake?" "I have a name apparently," I snap, "and since you all know it, it'd be nice if you guys would use it." The tom ignores me. "Make sure you don't provoke her, Featherflame, we just need to hold out until tomorrow and we'll be safe." It takes me a moment after he closes the screen again to realize what he said. "Are you talking to the prisoner again?" The prisoner. "Featherflame, right?" The she-cat self-consciously looks over. "Why did he call me 'the prisoner'. Is that why I have these bramble chains on my paws?" Featherflame nods slowly. "You've been out for a week. I don't know why you don't remember any of it but I guess it's better this way." "Tell me," I persist. Featherflame narrows her eyes. "I'm the guard here. I get to say what you need to do. You don't get to order me around because I'm being nice to you." She points to a bramble whip on the ground, "Would you rather I started using that?" I shake my head quickly. "Okay, okay, I get it. You're in control here." The gray she-cat's amber eyes are still pinned on me. "You don't remember anything?" She looks pretty astonished and shaken up. "Like...anything." "No," I shake my head, frustrated, "I can't remember anything that happened before I woke up here. I didn't even know my name. Where am I anyways?" "You're in the prison of IceClan," Featherflame mews slowly, "and tomorrow you're going to be executed for the crimes you did against IceClan." "What?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Awakening (Series)